


Caught!

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Zack and Freddie are in need, and the two boys aren't the only one in the household. Ashton is tired is tired of using his hands and when he caught his brother. Well...Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- I do not own School of Rock, nor do I know anything about the cast of the show including their sexuality. What you are about to read is a fictional story, and no money is being made.
> 
> Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. This story was requested by SJC Fiction, it took a while but I finally have gotten around to writing it.

Zack and Freddie finished school early, and both boys only had one thing on their mind. It was Freddie's week at the Khan household, though he only had two more nights than he is at the Dooley's house for a week. Waiting with a meager of anticipation he bounces on the spot for Zack to open the door before hurrying with Zack inside.

He barely took a step inside before Zack had him press up against the front door his hands holding his hard cock through the pants he wore and Zack's tongue playing hockey with his tonsils. Freddie wasted no time on grabbing Zack's ass cheeks and pushing him closer to him returning the kiss.

Freddie raised and bend his knee as Zack kiss him as he often does, recently the two boys have upgraded their sexual exploits by going beyond blowjobs by going all the way and since that night a day hasn't gone by when they haven't had each other cock's in their mouth and asses.

"I guess I'm going first?" grasp Freddie as Zack started sucking on his neck. Both of them love taking it more than giving it, so it was a more of a matter of whose going first and second, perhaps third and fourth.

Zack replied was mumbled as he was too busy feasting his hand's tunneling up his shirt with some difficulties from their close proximity but soon both were rubbing and pinching the drummer's nipples.

 _It gets harder and harder to get through the day with just the morning fucks before school,_ thought Freddie his mouth already salivating in preparation for Zack's hard cock that he wants to get nice and wet for his aching hole.

With one hand still on his friend's clothed ass, the other went to the front, unzipped Zack's fly and reached in. Naturally, Zack wasn't going commando as Freddie's hand touched his briefs, Freddie licked his lips wondering if he might be able to suck any juices that licked out during the terribly long school. Reach up he grabbed the waistband and lowered it, so it was tucked beneath his balls. Taking hold of his shaft he helped free it, so it was exposed and easy prey for his mouth.

"We should continue this in my room in case my folks or jerkface comes home." Said Zack.

Groaning his annoyance of the delay Freddie followed him to his room, looking forward to having that boys cock deep inside his ass, it did not stop him from watching Zack's ass as he followed behind him.

Soon enough Zack's bedroom door was closed with Zack's pants, and briefs around his ankles and Freddie, who like Zack had no gag reflex was deep throating the guitarist as if his very life depended on it.

"Oh gawd Freddie, suck me. Get me nice and wet for your tight ass."

Freddie was playing with his Zach's ass as he deep throated his best friend, Zack facefuck the drummer at times and allowed Freddie to choke himself on his schlong at others.

The boys too lost in the blow job failed to hear as Ashton, Zack's older brother, arrived home and being horny decided to check to see if the two younger boys were home or not, depending on the circumstances he might get to have a quicky before the twerp got back.

As the door started to open, it hit Zack who was standing on the other side.

"Hi, do you mind?" Asked Zack poking just his head out off the side of the door so his brother could see him.

With Zack now facing towards the door, Freddie was denied his prick, but he saw started else he could play with. Spreading Zack's ass checks aside he started licking his hole.

"Oh, so you are home." Stated Ashton.

"Yeah" replied Zack, trying not to moan as Freddie started to push his tongue inside.

"And that freeloader friend of yours?" Asked Ashton trying to peek inside and see the boy he has been crushing on.

"Also" gasp "here." Replied Zack, wishing that Freddie would stop.

"… Well, I better not see you out of this room for at least half an hour. Do homework or something."

Annoyed that he would have to use his hand and not one of his friend's ass, he left to have a wank in his room.

"Freddie!" hissed Zack once certain that his brother has gone. "what were you thinking? He almost caught as with you rimming me like that!"

"Will that be so bad?" Freddie started groping himself. "Imagine me sitting on both of your cocks." He groaned as a thin trail of drool escaped his mouth and hanged from his chin.

Kneeling down in front of Freddie, Zack licked it up and instructed the school heartthrob to lean against the door for his Kwan cock. Excited he was leaning against the wall near the door frame with his legs parted ready for Zack's tongue or cock.

Instead, two wet fingers were buried deep inside his entrance, Zack's other hand took hold of his dick, and when he turned his head to the side, Zack captured him in a kiss.

They rarely kiss and when they do it has always been when they ass was gripping a cock, fingers, dildo, vibrator, or a fist. The kiss was not chaste or romantic as the two teens devour each other mouth trying to quench their own hunger.

Somewhere in that kiss, Zack's fingers were replaced with his cock and Freddie when he finally notices the sensation of being filled was pushing down to get more in. He felt content as Zack stopped wasted time kissing him and went to town on his ass. Zack licked the juices that he got from Freddie's leaking cock but didn't bother wanking him any further knowing full well that his cock will remain hard and ready for when it's his turn

"Oh yes, yes… Zack…oh… oh" Groaned out Freddie.

He started moving his ass to meet Zack's thrusts, the two building up to a steady rhythm unaware that Ashton just blown his load and lick his hand clean and was returning to the room.

Freddie caught the door as it started to open and like Zack did poke his head through so only, his face and neck was visible and blocking Ashton from barging in.

"FUCK!" cried out Ashton in shock. "Jeez, what is with you two and poking up like that?"

"Uh…Uh… Can I help you?" Groaned Freddie. Liking the fact that Zack was still drilling his hole in front of his fantasy fuck.

The older boy looked at the pale, sweaty boy suspiciously. "Make yourself useful and make me a sandwich."

"I get… get… right on that… when, when I've finished."

"NOW FREELOADER!" With that, he left, before the younger boy wise up that his moans, was getting him hard again.

"Oh Man," whined Freddie as he waited for Ashton to be out of site. "Come on Zack, don't let that cock out of my ass."

"No! Wait! Freddie!" Still, he did as instructed and followed Freddie to the kitchen and around the kitchen as he prepared the numerous sandwiches.

It was such a turn on doing it out in the open, where Ashton could walk in at any given moment. Freddie was dripping precum all over the kitchen tiles as Zack pleasured his ass with a new passion.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, I'm… I'mm… Oh… Oh… CUMMMMING!" Hissed Zack into Freddie's ear as the largest load he unleashed to date made itself home deep inside.

Freddie leaned against the kitchen bench basking in the warmth of the newly deposited cum, as he caught his breath. It felt so delightfully sinful doing it in his friend's kitchen. He felt rather than saw as Zack started playing with his cock.

"Damn it's so hard and wet, I need it, Freddie. Fuck me."

Any evidence of his past hesitancy was gone as Zack got on all four in the living room and presented his ass to his best friend. The sandwiches were forgotten as he wasted no time sinking his cock and started searching for his prostate.

As fortune would have it, Ashton approached the kitchen bench. The bench itself blocked his view of his nude brother on all fours with his hole looking for the withdrawn cock. All that the seventeen-year-old saw was Freddie having just sprung up having possibly had just picked something off the floor. He appeared to be seemingly nude from the waist up and have just made two sandwiches and two incomplete ones. He had headphones on which prevented him from hearing the grunts and cry of pleasure his brother made earlier. He would have stopped and perv on the younger boy but didn't want to risk being caught.

"Fuck your useless. Got to do everything myself." He started making the remaining two sandwiches steadily looking at his plate than at the frequent intruder of his dreams. It allowed Zack to crawl towards his brother and Freddie to slowly walk forward. Zack turned and took the cock into his mouth and cleaned it from precum and ass juices.

Ashton finished and look up, he rocks backward in shock seeing Freddie so close to his face with the occasional cringes forming on his face.  _Fuck that will be how he looks while riding my seven-inch cock. Damn, I need to shoot another wad._  Ignoring his baby brother's friend he made his way back to his room for another jerking session.

Removing the cock from his mouth, he stroked it while listening to ensure the coast is clear. He turned around and spread his legs apart.

"Is it safe to fuck me?"

Freddie looked towards Ashton's room than certain he was gone answered by kneeling down and entering that heavenly warmth once more.

"Yyyeeaahh!" moaned Zack.

"So tiiiiight!" groaned Freddie.

Freddie watched as Zack rocked back and forth on his cock enjoying the moment and sight as his cock sank deep into the depth of his friend's ass. Already he could hear Zack's grunts as he impaled himself. He wanted to slap Zack's ass, get Ashton's attention and experience having the older Kwan's cock inside him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"breed me" groan out Zack. "fuck me."

The three inhabitants lost themselves in their own pleasure, with Freddie cumming inside his friend. Zack showering the kitchen with his own load and Ashton cumming on his chest. Following which he continued listening to his music while doing homework, unaware that his brother and friend were in a sixty-nine position with their tongues inside each other's asses.

It was while he was having a small breather and spied on the dirty laundry that he remembered that his mother has been on his back about doing it. Sighing he got up and prepped the machine before returning once more to Zack's room, with a brash knock he grabbed the doorknob and started turning it.

The door was locked. "Hi numbnuts, get your dirty clothes and those of your friends and put them in the machine NOW!" he walked off without waiting for shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"God I hate him," complained Zack. "Can't I just eat my load in peace?"

Freddie couldn't help but giggle. "Get off me, and let's get it done, I want to ride you once we are done."

"Shouldn't we put on some clothes first?" asked Zack seeing Freddie drop some clothes in the basket and picking up the laundry basket afterward.

He unlocked the door and peered out. "Let's go."

Sighing at Freddie's antics, Zack picked up a few items that were missed and followed.

The two empty the basket with a few tugs on each other boners and Zack started the machine. Freddy seeing the machine rocking about grinned and lifted and sat Zack down on it.

"Whoah Freddie what-"

He trailed off as Freddie started blowing him. The machine vibrating underneath him and Freddie's skilled tongue had the korean boy spreading his legs and leaning back as he basked in the joy being freely offered.

Freddie's fingers got to work on Zack's hole adding extra stimulation to the drummer.

"Oh man, we should have done this earlier" gasp, Zack.

The two band members didn't hear Ashton return over the sound of the washing machine and the seventeen-year-old once more got hard as he saw the two teens nude with Freddie deepthroating and having his fingers inside the little twerp.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Ashton was peeved, his been using his hands while at home and he could have been burying his cock inside his brother or his cute friend all this time. The two boys started to move to make a break for it, but Ashton was having none of that.

"Return to blowing my brother and get your ass up and spread those cheeks wide open for me."

Freddie rose his butt higher and reached back to spread his cheeks as ordered, he was hopeful that Ashton was planning to seed his hole.

Ashton didn't know if he should be pleased or disappointed as he saw evidence that Freddie has just recently bottomed, he had hoped after seeing the boys fingers inside Zack and the cum on his fingers, that Freddie was a top and that he would take Freddie's cherry.

"Well, I'm not one for eating cum, and you have taken cock recently so I think I will just-" he slapped the boy's ass. "Take you as is." He lined his cock up to the gaping hole and pushed in.

Zack was feeling himself up, pinching his nipples wondering if he is lucky enough to have his brother inside him.  _It will be the biggest cock I had yet! Damn it will open me up real good!_  He bit his lip and closed his eyes while daydreaming of getting both Zack and Ashton's cock in him at once.

"Oh fuck boy you are so freakin tight! I love it"

With Ashton inside him, he no longer holds his butt cheeks apart and played with Zack's ballsac and hole, the shaft like all day ignored.

"Thanks, Freddie" moaned Zack, eyes still closed but knowing the hands and fingers with ease.

Slapping the ass between thrusts Ashton commented, "That's right, you love my bigger cock in your ass after having just my puny's brother small stick inside ya, don't ya?"

Freddy mumbled something, most likely his agreement which Zack couldn't fault him for as he too would love the bigger cock inside him.

Ashton wanted to nut inside Freddie and claimed the boy as his own, but his curiosity was anxious to know how his brother's hole will feel.

"Alright, slut's time to swap roles."

He watched on pleased as the boys followed his orders without hesitation and he showed none as Zack spread his legs and presented his entrance to be filled.

The two Kwan brothers moaned as they consummate their new Incestuous relationship as Freddy watched on horny and in need, showing his empty hole and waving his cock in front of Zack's face till the boy got a clue.

"Fuck you two are in so much shit." moaned Ashton, as he fucked his brother. "All this time, and I had no idea."

"Yeah fuck him good and hard." Encouraged Freddy, happily bouncing away on the vibrating washing machine with Zack's finger fucking him while receiving head.

"Stay out of it bitch, your punishment is not over yet!"

The threat only made the guitar playing moan as he pictured getting it hard from behind.

Ashton was on edge and torn, he wanted to cum inside the other boy whose name he never bothered learning, but there was something hot about cumming inside his own brother, and he just couldn't decide and time was running out.

"Don't just sit there with that stupid grin, get down so I can nut on both your faces" he ordered but Zack had other ideas.

Pinning his friend down on the machine he fought to keep the cock inside him as he moved about till he felt that cock quiver and shoot his brother's cream inside his tunnel.

"Oh boy you're going to get it now Zachy, I'm going to tie you down so you can watch as I fuck the life out of your boyfriend!" threaten Ashton once he recovered from his third orgasmic bliss of the day.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
